<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things that go Bump in the night by Soratonin (Baekhanded)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160649">Things that go Bump in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin'>Soratonin (Baekhanded)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Party, Vampires, Witches, halloween party, soft, sora is a vampire, that loves halloween and humans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora loved Halloween, he always had and probably always would. He’d loved it before it was even called Halloween! When it was just celebrations and dancing out in the wilds! Before he had to go into hiding for being a creature, and scaring people- though he’d never hurt them, wouldn’t even think to. He still loved them- he still loved Halloween, even though it was getting to the point where Halloween no longer loved him. He could scarcely be himself, even on the days a good portion of the world was dressed like him. They said they loved him, his kind. But the moment they were face to face with a creature that had no choice but to feed on them, it was like he was a blight on the earth. He hadn’t asked for it, but he had to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things that go Bump in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the gift exchange!! Soriku gifty exchange!</p><p>"we're both actually supernatural creatures and met at a party meant for humans without realizing" au" I chose this prompt! I really hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora loved Halloween, he always had and probably always would. He’d loved it before it was even called Halloween! When it was just celebrations and dancing out in the wilds! Before he had to go into hiding for being a creature, and scaring people- though he’d never hurt them, wouldn’t even think to. He still loved them- he still loved Halloween, even though it was getting to the point where Halloween no longer loved him. He could scarcely be himself, even on the days a good portion of the world was dressed like him. They said they loved him, his kind. But the moment they were face to face with a creature that had no choice but to feed on them, it was like he was a blight on the earth. He hadn’t asked for it, but he had to deal with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still loved Halloween, and he loved the people, even if they hated him. Maybe if he said it enough, he could believe it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love Halloween. I love Halloween. I love Halloween.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't stop him from partaking in the evening's events. He was still small enough he could borderline trick or treat, then donate the treats to kids that couldn’t go! He could go to as many parties as he wanted to! He wasn’t really a huge fan of the Halloween clubs. They were loud and the lighting made him nauseous. No one wanted to see you throwing up days old blood. So he tended to go to the doors open house events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s actually where he found himself now, it was a huge house. He’d already shared a plethora of candy with kids that couldn’t go out and get their own, so now it was time to make new friends! There weren’t too many humans milling about yet even though it was pretty late by human standards. Maybe it wasn’t an ‘anyone can come’ party?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great costume dude!” Sora startled and looked to a ‘Frankenstein. He smiled a toothy smile, “You even got the fangs! That’s awesome! They look so real!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora laughed, “Thank’s! They’re actually natural! Mom always said I was a bitey baby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had the stranger laughing too. Somehow he had decided Sora was his friend and he had to introduce him to his other friends. The Frankenstein turns out to be a Hayner, who knows a Pence and Olette. The three invite Sora along to another get together, a party in the woods behind the mansion they are in. Sora perks up at the idea of that, it's so much more like what he used to know! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure that your friends won't mind?” His excitement is palpable though, and the three laugh, each hooking an arm around him in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course we don’t! We like you dude!” Pence grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! There’s no way Roxas and them won’t adore you as well!” Olette agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayner just gave a triumphant sound and led him along and Sora couldn’t deny it. He was too excited- too giddy! It’d been so long since he’d made any new friends and now he had three and counting!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The back of the house was the perfect mixture of creepy woods that Sora thrived off of, further in- far enough that there was no more light or sound from the house. Far enough that any human would be worried they were about to become a ritual sacrifice, Sora heard another sound- the sound of humans having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he saw was a very very tall redhead dressed like a wolfman, followed by a petite girl with short black hair that might have been dressed like an octopus. Walking more into the small clearing he saw two blondes and another redhead as well. She was dressed like a witch with the coolest hat Sora had ever seen while the smaller blonde was dressed as something Sora had no idea about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other blonde noticed them first and he looked immediately distrustful of Sora, “Guys, whose this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayner beamed beside him, “This is Sora! He’s a Vampire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small redhead laughed, “We can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Costumes cooler than yours, Roxie~” the other, taller redhead grinned, and this Roxie frowned and threw a deadly little rock at the other who only laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired girl shuffled over while the Roxie blonde and Tall redhead squabbled. She smiled while Hayner, Pence and Olette went to mingle with the others, namely the smaller redhead. They were shouting bets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Sora, I’m Xion. The tall child over there is Axel, the one tickling him to death is Roxas. The sweet blonde is Namine, and the smaller redhead is Kairi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you all! It’s been awhile since I got to go to a party and make new friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, but it was a kind sound. She gently hooked her arm with his and led him to the quiet blonde, covering a soft laugh with her wrist. She looked to him with bright blue eyes and smiled, the softest smile he’d ever been given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sora.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Namine! Sorry but...what’re you supposed to be?” He was dying of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, another soft little sound, “Oh, isn’t it obvious?” She wiggled her fingers that had broken multicolored crayons spaced carefully for articulation on a near fingerless glove, “I’m a doodle monster!” She had some fun rainbow ‘splashed’ but mainly white fir covering her otherwise plain white dress. But it was too cute and Sora was </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s-! Oh that’s wonderful!” She let out another shy little laugh at his bright eyes. It took a lot of energy to keep them from glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you guys that’s enough!” Kairi called out while also reigning Roxas the champ, “We’ve already shown poor Sora our true colors right out the gate, so let's get this party started! I claim the first dance with the newbie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Several boos were heard but Kairi just laughed like an angel and skipped around to Sora, hooking an arm with him and Namine, “Whaddya say, little Vampire? Wanna dance with a witch?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’d be </span><em><span>delighted!</span></em><span>” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Xion let out her own sounds of delight and went to switch the music, helping Roxas off of Axel’s prone form, the redhead splayed dramatically on the grass. Roxas nudged him as he stood, offering his hands to help the redhead up. </span></p><p> </p><p><span>It was fun, dancing and playing and making new friends with new people. He hadn’t felt so accepted for so long- even if they didn’t know what he truly was. He had been so busy having fun with his new friends he hadn’t even noticed another one join them until Namine’s delighted burst of “Riku!” sounded out.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Sora would be lying if he said Riku wasn’t extremely pretty and extremely tall. Maybe not as tall as Axel, but he wore it better. Sora could admit that in the safety of his head. Neither tall pretty man was ever going to find out that he thought they were pretty, or that Riku was prettiest.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched the newcomer smile at Namine and gather her up in a hug, quickly followed by Kairi who seemed to want to tackle him but he knew her tricks. The others followed suit in greeting the silver hair, though not all with hugs. Sora felt a pang of loneliness as he watched them all interact from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was smart, he’d make his leave and let these humans have their fun human Halloween party, but no one would really ever accuse him of being smart. So instead he watched and broke his own heart, unconsciously stepping further and further back toward the treeline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sora…? What’re you doing all the way over here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He startled and whipped his head to look at Xion and almost felt like crying. He tried a smile but by her expression it was a weak one. “Oh, I uh...I dunno…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him- almost seemed to stare right through him and he squirmed. She smiled small and kind and took his hand, “Let’s introduce you to Riku. I think you’ll get along wonderfully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s surprisingly nervous as he’s led into the circle, feeling like he’s intruding, but instead of being looked at with ire the others smile! Riku doesn’t, but he doesn’t look upset, mostly confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Kairi smiles brightly and takes one of Sora’s hands and one of Riku’s before placing them into each other’s. “Riku, this is Sora! Sora, Riku!”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Sora could have melted on the spot, his hand was so warm. Then Riku flashes a toothy little grin, almost wolfish, and Sora’s glad he’s already dead, or else he really would have keeled over on the spot! </span><span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Sora. Hope these gremlins haven’t pulled you too outta your comfort zone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora smiles bright, wide and shakes his head, “Not at all! I’ve had a lot of fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you up for a little more?” Riku tilted his head to the side and Sora could have swooned!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” as if to prove his point, Sora gave the hand in his a little tug. Riku stumbled, eyes widening briefly, not expecting the slightly bold move but then he grinned again and the others cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was even more fun with Riku in the mix. Sora wasn’t biased about this! He had enjoyed the others a lot! He could even come to care for them deeply! Easily! But Riku was- he was special. Sora didn’t know what it was about him, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As most things do, eventually the party started to lull, the humans were getting tired and eventually began to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayner, Pence and Olette were the first to go, Roxas, Xion and Axel hot on their heels. They wanted to make sure they all made it home safely. Namine lived at the big mansion and Kairi was going to stay there with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were lagging fast and Sora and Riku were encouraging them to head home. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can walk you home!” Sora offered, unaware he offered a ‘we’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kairi waved a hand and pulled Namine to her feet, “Nah, we’ve got this~ You two enjoy the rest of your night! Careful out here, never know what else is lurking.” she said playfully before helping the other girl get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora laughed a little bit strained, he was one of the most scary things out here! “Be careful on your way back!!” he waved and Kairi waved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a little awkward- at least at first. Sora felt nervous and a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably silly, I don’t wanna go home yet.” Riku broke the silence, staring up at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora felt the phantom sensations of a pounding heart, “I...don’t want to either… It’s been nice being with everyone, but it’s nice with just you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku seemed hesitant, but eventually, “Do...do you wanna get outta here?” he gestured around them at the clearing. Sora could almost wonder if it had anything to do with the fact they could still hear people from the mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While for anyone else alarms would be ringing, Sora wasn’t just anyone. He wasn’t even human. If for some forsaken reason Riku was a murderer, well he was going to have a surprise of a lifetime. Sora might look as menacing as a bunny but he packed quite a punch and his bite sure as heck was bigger than his bark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he smiled, which seemed to catch Riku off guard. (maybe it was the fangs.) Then he nodded, “Yeah! I don’t mind.” He hopped up from the log they’d been lingering on and held out a hand that Riku took, though he seemed a bit dazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walk in the woods doesn’t scare you? Not even with a stranger?” He sounded half dumbfounded, but also expectant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora shook his head, “Not even a little. I trust you don’t want to hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most shocking part, he was telling the truth. Riku didn’t seem the murdery type. Sora just kept his smile and tugged the other up to his feet and toward the woods. He didn’t release Riku’s hand at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice, peaceful and the moon was finally peeking out from behind the thick clouds when the pair finally made it to a little river. Their hands were still together but Sora could feel a slight twitching in the other’s palm, maybe even a new heat. He didn’t know if all humans were that warm or if he was just particularly cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Riku gave a pained grunt and pulled away, stumbling back toward the treeline. Sora looked back at him in a worried curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you should go.” That was more than pained. There was a restraint there that Sora could recognize, albeit in a different sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riku..? What’s wrong?” He took careful steps toward the other, but Riku let out a decidedly unhuman growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora felt a shiver travel along his spine, but it wasn’t fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to go.” His voice was rough and Sora felt his non beating heart flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the warning growls and Riku’s insistence to leave and crouched by the now sitting silver haired other, “ You aren’t human, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes widened and he tried to push further back to the tree. His brows drew together and he glared, “How do you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora just kept his smile, completely unthreatened, which only seemed to rile the other up more. “Don’t worry! I’m not either~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To prove his point he pressed his thumb to his own fang, tearing open the skin. Only a little pool of blood formed and dripped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku stared. Sora used his little cape to help cover Riku from the moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you’re really a vampire?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora hummed, “Werewolf I assume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” He breathed in clear awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora’s smile just got brighter. “Were you planning on eating me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but in a different sense.” If Sora could blush he’d be burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might let you try, if you still want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku’s warm hand circled Sora’s smaller, colder one and tugged him onto his lap. Sora fell willingly but kept the cape up, now over both their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely want to.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>